Usuario:Vixo Fenix/Archivo 3
600px Este es un Archivo de Discusión antiguo, si quieres dejar un mensaje, por favor ve a la Página de Discusión actual. Preparate Ayer o antier me encontre con un tal Clay.carmine que agregaba imagenes a lo baboso, Otra vez me encontre a Angel gear 05 un usuario que hacia malas cosas y lo bloquee. Y como olvidar a Themarcus116, El que nos arruino Gears 3 a todos!!!!!!! En fin, preparate porque pienso solicitar un spotlight y el estreno de gears of war 3, por lo que espero Tener mas usuarios y nesesitaremos revisar más seguido. link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS (Wikimensajes - Admin - Blog) 20:54 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Te recomiendo Proteger tu página de usuario. Al hacer eso nadie (Exepto otros admins) podran ver tu pagina, eso lo haces para proteger tus diseños (Yo lo hise) link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS (Wikimensajes - Admin - Blog) 21:21 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de Mexican: Plagio Supongo que es un error de principiante o se esta burlando de mi espero que no se repita. Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 22:41 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Como la pongo en código clave? Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 22:44 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok y por cierto mira este articulo no contiene spoilers importantes y lo mejor de todo me ha dado una idea de como sera la campaña http://oxm.com.mx/2011/08/gears-of-war-3-%E2%80%94-previo-de-la-campana/3/ Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 22:48 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Novato oye amigo lo siento sobre mis ediciones solo que soy novato y no se como poner eso de EN CONSTRUCION la proxima vez lo hare bien.sausix 21:52 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Novato 2 oye por que no me dejas editar las armas doaradas ? BottiSSJ2 01:01 19 ago 2011 (UTC)te la doy si quieres, pero esta en ingles pero estan las 5 armas iniciales, dime si o no para dartela BottiSSJ2 01:16 19 ago 2011 (UTC) hey i'm sorry, que es viñeta?BottiSSJ2 01:17 19 ago 2011 (UTC) http://slumz.boxden.com/f13/how-get-golden-weapon-skins-gears-war-3-a-1597167/, Aki esta el lancer y el hamerburst yo tenia otra informacion, pero no era exactamente confiable como esta y con que boton se pone la viñeta? BottiSSJ2 01:38 19 ago 2011 (UTC) los cambio o que?y oye una sugerencia para ellancer del pendulo el lancery el hamerburst dorada? oye que skorge no era hembra? por eso era la guardiana de la reina y tenia Brazzier Si, no como los granaderos Desnudos o como los Kantus totalmente cubiertos y el cabello largo del casco y la vos de mujer y los ojos de mujer ademas de la "falda"BottiSSJ2 02:51 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Si mirala Bien y piensalo su voz es "la Guardiana De La reina Obserbala Vien Te Daras Kuenta De Alonso Haslo que quieras, pero te digo que no es bueno tener muchos usuarios cn cargos elevados ya que yo he cometido el mismo error en otra wiki y fue un gran error. Ahora Solicite un Spotlight pero tenemos problemas con el slogan largo, por lo que te pido que entres Esta Página y nos audes a cambiarlo si tienes una sugerencia mejor. El slogan largo que puse fue "Una amenza desde afuera, un heroe desde adentro" Frase que aparece en la caja de Gears of War 1 SAludos!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS (Wikimensajes - Admin - Blog) 19:39 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Cosas Genial lo del spothlight, lo único que no me gustó fue que fuera sin mi consentimiento (ni el de nadie). Para eso ahora hay 5 (contando a Clay) usuarios con cargo, ¡Para tomar las decisiones JUNTOS!!! Esta es la hora en la que tu (y no el) me vienen a decir... Pasando a mejores temas, yo subire de rango a Clay, pero tu informale, felicitale y todo eso. ¿De acuerdo?. Otra cosa, CHAT. Mensaje de Cakoh.CGO ok. oie me puedes decir como pones eso entu perfil esoo lo de los personajes pero contigo que tu pones la foto y tusdatos y tu historia eso adiosCakoh.CGO 22:07 21 ago 2011 (UTC) oie nose fue un error oode juegosgearspedia no se como borrarlo si me puedes decir como borrarlo te lo gradeceria190.162.196.160 23:26 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de ClayCarmine788 Hola, gracias por nombrarme reversor lamento que no te hayan ascendido a Burocrata, aun asi seguire con las buenas ediciones. ClayCarmine788 Dejame un mensaje 15:34 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de Cakoh.CGO Hola perdon es que me gusta mucho clayton carmine y si kieres la cambio pero porfavor no me bloquees la cuenta porque me gusta mucho la pagina y el juego la cambiare.Cakoh.CGO 15:25 23 ago 2011 (UTC) oie perdon no sabia pero no me heches, ademas nose si son o no necesarias las imagenes perdonCakoh.CGO 20:42 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola quiero pedirte un favor si me puedes decir donde puedo comprar o encargar la consola con el juego y los dos controles del gear of war 3 porfavor dime.Cakoh.CGO 23:54 24 ago 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de Mexican Hola jefe xD bueno se que aun me faltan aprender algunas cosas pero lo que quiero saber es como crear una plantilla, espero tu respuesta. Atte. Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 19:23 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de Cagoh.CGO Vivo en Viña del Mar entonces como lo ago si vivo aqui. Cakoh.CGO 22:50 25 ago 2011 (UTC) hola soy pokechancla me tienes de amigo en xbox live voy a vengarte por lo que te hizo youtube amigo :@ Mensaje de Mexican Gracias, Black intento explicarme pero no le entendi nada pero como no se abia conectado crei que mi pregunta seria en vano asi que intentare crear mi nueva plantilla y espero que quede bien s tengo algun problema te aviso. Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 14:19 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de Gears-Pavel thumb|82pxhola muchas gracias por damer la vienvenida al este mara villoso wiki de gears of war espero queGears-pavel 23:48 31 ago 2011 (UTC)gears-pavel Gears-pavel 23:48 31 ago 2011 (UTC) seas bueno enel juego como yo Imagen Hola Vixo, tu imagen está casi lista. Si quieres más imágenes, pídelas en mi perfil de esta wiki. Si quieres te puedo ayudar en temas de redacción.-- 23:12 1 sep 2011 (UTC) *thumb|left|248px|Es lo que pude hacerVaya, veo que eres administrador, y por lo que veo eres muy responsable como tal. Tengo la imagen, pero con algunos defectos, es lo que pude hacer, no soy un gran experto, ¿te ayudo a mejorar algún artículo en el que trabajes, en cuanto a redacción?-- 00:38 2 sep 2011 (UTC) *PD:Feliz cumpleaños, se me olvidó, pero te lo digo ahora jeje.-- 00:42 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de Marcus Hola como tas???, bien cvr tus trofeos :D ojalá que sigas subiendo cosas tan interesantes de gears of war sobreto el 3 :D gracias Hola hola vengo de halopedia aqui ay mucha informacion y me gustaria contribuir un poco como contribuyo en halopedia saludos atentamente Eod angel 15:11 4 sep 2011 (UTC). buenas Vixo. Me preguntaba si el season pass se vendera en tiendas o en xbox live. A y una pregunta hacerca de tu opinion¿ as visto las filtraciones del gears 3 en youtube?¿que opinas?. gearspunkGearspunk 13:10 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de ... Muchas gracias..espero poder ser de ayuda en ediciones, saludos lo siento...=S tratare de no volver a caer en ese error...saludos :) el corpser lambent que tienen es uno sin armadura ya se comprobo en un video que hay Mauri400 00:59 11 sep 2011 (UTC)Corpser Lambent MentiraMauri400 00:59 11 sep 2011 (UTC) El corpser lambent que tienen es uno sin armadura ya esta comprobado posd si este mensaje ya estaba perdon porque pense que el que puse antes no se habia guardado posd de la posd eso lo supe del corpser porque hubo una entrevista a uno de epic y le preguntaron por ese corpser y dijo que era un corpser sin armadura thumb|65pxvixo potter sabes donde pueda descargar el juego de gears of wars para pc yo nadamas e jugado el 2 pero en xbox 360 bueno espero que me ayudes Gears-pavel 17:03 14 sep 2011 (UTC)Gears-pavelGears-pavel 17:03 14 sep 2011 (UTC) mensaje de mati guerrero una pregunta:es verdad que dom muere en gear of war 3 Mensaje de ... Olle ¿Porque se estan borrando mis ediciones? a y otra pregunta ¿Tu eres quien creo esta pagina? OYE CONECTATE POR EL CHAT OYE PORQUE ME BORRAS MIS EDICIONES OLA ME GUSTARIA SABER SOBRE LA ADMINISTRACIOND E GEARSPEDIA YA TENGO esperiencia en otras wikias pero no encuentro la pagina de plantillas de esta ni la de normativas y es poco usal encontrar a lguien en el chat estare encantado de ayudar a la wikia un saludo 147px|link=Usuario:SHORELESS Escribeme Visita mi Blog 01:37 18 sep 2011 (UTC)